The Faroe Islands
'''The Faroe Islands (Fuxe Roo Shotou) is a fan-made character for the anime and manga series Hetalia: Axis Powers. She represents a territory owned by Denmark and received the human name, Eydís '''Schrøter.' 'Attributes' Personality and interests Personality: '''She can be a fun person to be around, but has quick temper problems and may start yelling and get upset about something very unexpectedly(Representing Faroese weather, very unexpected and violent.... I watched a couple videos o_o). She gets doesn't get offended easily, unless you bring up whaling or family. She does not hold very many grudges and will still accept you. She is known to never have an absolutely positive answer and always think maybe. She isn't very sure when making decisions and finds something random very interesting. She says um and uh constantly, but not in every sentence said. She does not like being touched or hugged by other people, she feels bad about rejecting it though(represents the isolation of the Faroes).She is very enthusiastic about football(soccer), but is not very good at it. She is also very fond of rowing and participates in rowing competitions, she is quite good at it. She still raves about the 1:0 match against Austria, she gets very proud over smaller things in life. She is also very stubborn and headstrong(represents a male ram, always banging heads and being stubborn). She loves music and listens to folk rock such as Eivør Pálsdóttir and folk metal viking bands such as Týr. Many people mistake her for a sheep loving maniac, but she just likes them enough to not kill her own sheep and take New Zealand's and Iceland's for food.greedy.... She can get a bit greedy when it comes to fishing and fishes so much that there isn't enough for the rest of the place, but tries to keep it to a limit. She is also mistaken for a whale slaughtering maniac, but only kills what she needs and shares it with the poor and elderly. She is accused of killing them violently and slowly and killing them to show maturity or toughness. She hasn't experienced much and sometimes doesn't know what people are talking about, such as McDonald's. She is a bit of an oddball to some of the world and enjoys British foods such as Cradbury and fish and chips. She is considered a bit manly, participating in whaling, and doing many outdoorsy activities. She does act a bit like a man sometimes, being raised by men, and will lose her feminine charms at times. '''Hobbies: Rowing, soccer/football, fishing(she does it almost everyday and makes a living off of it, selling the fish to other countries), whaling(she is one to stop what she's doing and run to the beach when she hears the call), bird watching(there are lots of birds to watch), knitting(she is famous for how well she knits, she knit her own jumper and scarf, and lace knitted her shawl), sewing(she had to make her own national dress), Vices: '''Takes in many animals, keeps things to a minimum, and giving things to the poor or sick. '''Virtues: '''Sometimes drinking a bit too much(she doesn't have a great liver), fishing too much(she takes into much mercury), and taking in too many animals (they double the population). '''Likes: Foroya beer(she claims it's expensive, but worth it), sheeps(she doesn't /love/ them, just likes them), birds(preferably puffins), a small circle of friends, art, stamps, poetry, chain dancing, bicycling, Skipskeks(A cracker you eat with milk, Scotland stopped making them so Iceland started making them), The Faroese Nordic House, cooking(but not many people like her cooking, or just find it weird), being the one to punch when a yellow car passes(It's a game in the Faroes that when a rare yellow car passes you punch/poke everyone around you and say "yellow car" not many people enjoy thing game...)knitting, fish, mutton, whale meat/blubber or grind, crafty things, outdoorsy activities, Tourists, and English food. Dislikes: How she reeks of fish, how she doesn't win many soccer/football matches, the Media and groups of people thinking she's a merciless whale slaughterer, how people are trying to stop her whaling, a drunk Denmark, when Scotland stopped making Skipskeks, being the one to be punched when a yellow car passes, being touched(but feels bad about rejecting it), large groups of people(unless at a whale hunt, chain dance, or concert), and crime. Fears: Whaling being stopped, fishing problems, the Media when they give her negative attention(then it results in some sort of petition), spiders, and drunk people. Appearance and Physical attributes Blood Type: O Height: 5'6" or 167 cm Weight: 128 pounds or 59 kg Body: She is a lanky young woman with very strong limbs(from rowing and soccer/football). She has a thinner body(on the Faroes you are never 3 miles/5 K from the ocean) with a small bust(about an A or B) and small hips. She has freckles(representing the smaller islands, more like floating rocks, around the main 18 islands) and a mole under her left eye(representing Lítla Dínum, the only uninhabited island). She has thicker eyebrows. Hair: Wavy, dusty brown styled in a a cut that reaches her mid neck. Her bangs/fringe are parted to the left side and slightly fall over her right eye. Eyes: Sharp, vivid jade/turquoise eyes that represent the most common eye color(blue) and also the ocean surrounding the islands. She has thick eyelashes and eyebrows. Mouth: She has dryer lips, not very pigmented, resulting in pale lips. Accent: Faroese(A mix of an English/Irish accent and a Danish accent) Military Outfit: None, they receive military protection from Denmark and don't have their own official military outfit. Casual Outfit: (outfit seen in most) A dusty tan traditional Faroese jumper over a white turtle neck with dark, brittle pants tucked into brown leather combat boots. She wears a pale, dusty blue wool scarf with it most, but is also seen wearing a creamy white Faroese shawl. Other Outfits: The Faroese National Dress(she made it herself, not really having any relatives) Tattoos: None Piercing: None Jewelry: None. But does wear silver hair ornaments when wearing her national dress. Anything on your body represents something in your country?: - Freckles representing the smaller un-inhabitable islands scattered around the main 18 islands. - A mole under her left eye representing Lítla Dínum, the only uninhabited island. It can be erogenous if touched, but very difficult, because she doesn't like people touching her. The only person who got away with it was Denmark who ended up injured(the Danish schooner Caspe was crashed into the island by a gale, the crew of 6 was injured.) - On the sides of her head she has two thicker ahoge/curls (think of New Zealand's) that represent the large sheep/ram population(it is almost doubled the human population) They are erogenous. - She is thin because you are always 3 miles/ 5 K from the ocean no matter where you are.- She has some curve to her(the older version of her didn't) because of the Faroe's hilly area. - Teal eyes, a mix of the most common eye color(blue), the stereotypical green eyes of the Scottish and Irish monks and the ocean surrounding the islands. 'Relationships' Norway Her older brother. She doesn't see him as much as often, due to the fact that she is part of the Danish realm now, but she loves the times when she does see him and cherishes the memories of him. Denmark Her adoptive older brother. She loves him, but does act rude to him on occasion. They don't have many similarities and have had a rough past together, but she does not hold grudges against him. England During WWII when Denmark was under Nazi rule, England stepped in to take care of her. Today they are still friends and she loves his food. Iceland Iceland and Faroe are considered best friends and are both in the West Nordic Council, they became friends when Iceland was part of Norway. She now has feelings for him. Japan After WWII Japan needed meat that was not contaminated with bits of atomic bomb or radioactivity, so Faroe gave some grind(whale meat) to Japan. He later said it was dangerous, with high levels of mercury, and stopped eating it. Today they still trade. '2p! Nyo! Neko! Mochi! ' 2p! Her second player has the same haircut, but with no ahoges and her hair is more curly, appearing a dark auburn color. Her eyes are a dark blue with red rimming(represents the ocean after a whale hunt/slaughter). She is very pale and has sunken cheeks and dark circles, she is taller than 1p! by 5 inches, and is skinnier. She does not resort to violence much, but does carry a grindakníver(a whaling knife, varies 6 to 12 inches). She is very sadistic when she is provoked or given bad attention. Her name is Ursula Schrøter. Nyo! He has the same coloring to him, but is much taller (6'2") and weighs 152 lbs. He is said to be muscular, but not ripped. His hair is pulled into a short ponytail, with his bangs falling over his left eye slightly. His personality is a bit different, and will accept hugs and is more of a sweet heart. He enjoys the attention of women, and is rather enthusiastic. Neko! Her neko design is a small, longhaired grey cat with curls on the side of her head and a white stomach and face. She does not like being petted and hisses a lot. She does not get along very well with a lot of cats and gets in cat fights. She has a soft spot for salmon and toys. Mochi! Her mochi has a look of annoyance and victory painted on their face and has two curls molded on the side of their head. 'Trivia' *Eydís is an old Norse name, meaning "Island Goddess" *Her ahoge represents the eighteen islands that are not in use. *Her temper problems and unexpected temper tantrums represent Faroese weather. It is said to be very unexpected. She is known as the "Land Of Maybe". *She loves animal life. Too much. She owns many sheep and puffins, but does not a have a name of any of them. She just simply calls them "sheep" and "puffin". *She has a military outfit because Faroese and Danish women are allowed in combat. *She has a Marukaite Chikyuu because she would probably be introduced in Season 1 because she is involved with WWII. 'Marukaite Chikyuu' 'Romaji' Nee Nee PAPI BIRRU wo choudai Nee Nee MAMMA Nee Nee MAMMA Mukashi ni tabeta SKERPIJOT no Ano aji ga wasurerarenain da Marukaite chikyuu Marukaite chikyuu Marukaite chikyuu Ore Fuxe roo Shotou Marukaite chikyuu Jitto mite chikyuu Hyotto shite chikyuu Ore Fuxe roo Shotou Aa hitofude de mieru subarashii sekai Eikoku shokuhinga jissai ni yoi desu Fuxe roo Shotou!!! 'English ' Hey, hey Papi! Give me beer! Hey, hey Mamma! Hey, Hey Mamma! That skerpijot that I ate before,I cannot forget the taste! Draw a circle, that's the Earth Draw a circle, that's the Earth Draw a circle, that's the Earth I am the Faroe Islands! Draw a circle, that's the Earth Look closely, that's the Earth Might that be the Earth I am the Faroe Islands! Ah, with the single swipe of a paintbrush,a wonderful world can be seen! British food is actually good! Faroe islands!